Raining Down My Love
by SexyGleek4life
Summary: G!P Brittany and Santana enjoy the wonders of shower sex.


As she opened the door to the bathroom, she was hit with a cloud of heat. The temperature had instantly increased and she couldn't wait to shed her clothes. It had been a long day of dancing for Brittany and her muscles _ached. _She couldn't wait for the hot water to run down her body, to soak into her throbbing joints.

She also couldn't wait to wrap her arms around her girlfriend, who just so happened to have jumped in the shower a couple minutes prior.

Silently, she closed the door and tore the headband from her sweaty forehead. It dropped with a windy flap and her shirt joined shortly after. She'd looked over at the shower, the glass fogged up from the steam. All she could see was the blurry figure of her girlfriend's caramel body—something she couldn't wait to have in her hands.

She pulled off the rest of her clothes and padded gently to the door of the shower. Opening the glass door, she was attacked by a viscous, warped cloud of steam, clawing its way around her like robust tentacles.

She stepped in and basked in the sweet warmth surrounding her. Santana still hadn't noticed her presence, her darks locks bathing beneath the stream of water. Brittany smiled, taking in the fine beauty of her longtime girlfriend. She sweet arch of her back, the way her muscles rippled as she ran the soap along her glistening skin. The shape of her toned ass, which evidently so, still had a bite mark from their last sexacapades this morning.

Brittany bit her lip, feeling herself slightly harden at her impure thoughts. She couldn't help it when Santana stood there in all her glory. Her girlfriend was undyingly beautiful and anyone who didn't agree had to be blind.

With a quick step, she wrapped her arms around Santana's lithe waist and buried her face into the crevice between her neck and shoulder, laying soft, supple kisses. Santana jumped in surprise, but smiled, pulling Brittany closer. She hasn't know that the blonde had come home so soon. She'd wanted to get cleaned up and make dinner first.

Brittany smiled against Santana's throat, pecking it softly. "Hi, Beautiful."

Santana twisted her neck at a slightly awkward angle, pecking her girlfriend's soft lips, loving the way they tasted of bubblegum mint. "Why hello, Gorgeous."

Brittany rubbed her nose against Santana's, pulling their hips closer together. Santana's eyes widened at feeling Brittany's length so vividly on her rear end. It didn't matter how many times she'd seen Brittany naked or felt her sweet, sweet body against her own, it was always like the first time for her—except for the awkward fumbling and lack of dirty talk. _Definitely _the lack of dirty talk.

Brittany grabbed the loofa from the shelf of hair products and drenched it in Santana's coconut body wash, rubbing it along Santana's muscles. Santana shivered as Brittany slowly ran it down the arch of her back, brushing it along the dimples near her waist line. Brittany loved to bite and nibble at those dimples, one of the reasons why Santana could never wear crop tops.

After gently running the loofa over her shapely ass and the back of her thighs, Brittany curled her arms around the front of Santana and continued her ministrations, slowly spreading the coconut wash along her tight abs and breasts. She loved the feeling of Santana's hard nipples rubbing against her palms It was actually one of her top ten feelings.

Santana couldn't hold back her whimper when Brittany lowered the loofa to her lower region. She was already throbbing from Brittany touching her and with the blonde's hand so close to her sweet spot, she involuntarily clenched.

Brittany sucked the lobe of her ear between her sharp teeth and nipped. She knew that Santana was as turned on as she was because Santana's body was buzzing.

They stood underneath the stream of water, washing the bodies of each other.

With a kiss below the brunette's ear, Brittany dropped the loofa to the shower floor and ran her hands over Santana's wet body, basking in the softness of her body. A finger glided up her arm and back down, interlocking her fingers with Santana's. Santana smiled and Brittany placed gentle, wet kisses along her throat. She enjoyed holding Santana, sniffing her newly washed skin, licking along the plane of her neck. Santana liked it just as much.

With their interlocked fingers, Santana swiveled around, placing her back against the beige tiles. She grasped Brittany by the waist and pulled her close, their breasts mashing together so delightfully and their groins joining together in a fiery passion. Brittany hadn't actually pushed in, her dick was just housed between Santana's smooth thighs, enjoying the waves of heat pulsing from her girlfriend's pussy.

Santana grabbed the blonde's ass as Brittany thrust a hand at the wall, holding herself up. They stared into each other's eyes, deep dilated blue mixing with the dark brown of Santana's own. She ran her short fingers over Brittany's chilled abs, red marks left in the quake of her nails. Their lips mixed together beautifully. Tongues clashed, not for dominance, but pure desire. The pure adulterated urge to consume the other. They weren't even sure where the heat was coming from anymore. Their skin was on fire, burning with each brush of a fingertip or swish of a tongue against swollen lips.

Neither was sure which one had began thrusting hips against hips first, but both knew it felt so good, so right. With every hump, Brittany's fully hard dick slid through Santana's slick folds. They were both letting out gasps, breathing into one another's mouth.

"Now, babe. Fuck me now," Santana breathed, her arms wrapping around Brittany's shoulders. Brittany nodded and lifted the brunette by her thighs onto the wall. Santana whimpered at the cold tiles. Brittany whispered an apology into Santana's blushing ear as she spread her legs and moved closer. They both moaned when Brittany ran the tip of her cock along Santana's wetness, loving the way her length glistened with her girlfriend's arousal.

With a deep kiss, Brittany pushed in, burying her face in Santana's shoulder. Her head became drenched under the flow of the warm water, and she didn't care the water poured into her mouth as her lips connected with Santana's again.

She began to thrust, slow and deep. That was her favorite way of making love to Santana. Of course she loved when they wildly fucked, but slowly thrusting into her, savoring the velvety wetness—now that was her favorite. Something that she could never get over.

Santana groaned as Brittany thrusted into her, the back of her head hitting the tiles. Pulses of pleasure rolled through her body, her hips bucking against Brittany's. Somehow Brittany was hitting all the right places and she couldn't stop her thighs from shaking.

Brittany nipped at the slope of her neck, grasping her the swell of her ass for a better grip. Santana pulled her closer until their breasts were once again pressed together, their nipples rubbing deliciously together. The blonde laid her forehead against Santana's, deep blue eyes opening to stare back at Santana.

It was so intense, so real. It only increased the pleasure that both of them felt. Santana connected their lips again, her tongue ghosting over Brittany's bottom lip. The blonde's thin lips opened, warmly welcoming the velvety silkiness that was Santana's tongue. She could still taste the salt and vinegar ships she'd consumed not 20 minutes before.

When the water became to grow cold, Brittany sped up her thrust, forgetting the gentle, yet passionate rhythm they had going. Santana didn't seem to mind. She was so close already. Just a few more thrusts in a certain spot and she knew she would come undone around Brittany.

Brittany knew Santana was close. Between her heavy panting and the delicious friction of her pussy clenching around her length, Brittany would cum any minute.

Within another minute, Santana groaned, running her fingers down Brittany's back, leaving deep red lines in her quake. Brittany was only a few pumps away. She held Santana's thighs tightly in her hand, burying her face in the crevice of the brunette's shoulder. With a cry, she buried herself inside Santana's tight heat and came, her cum spurting out quick and smoothly. Santana ran her fingers through Brittany's tangled, wet hair, murmuring sweetly into her ear as she caught her breath.

"Well, I definitely didn't expect that."

Brittany laughed, placing a light kiss to where she bit. "You know me. I just love to surprise you."

They both smiled, sharing pecks of kisses as the shower rained down. It reminded them of their first kiss many years ago. Brittany had brought Santana to the movies, they were just 15. They'd walked there because it was such a beautiful night. That and the fact that Brittany would rather not have her mother chauffeur her date. By the time the movie ended it was pouring out. Brittany didn't care. They skipped back to Santana's house with their fingers interlocked and that was all Brittany could really ask for. When she'd walked Santana to the door, the brunette unexpectedly pulled her into a kiss, blowing up her world.

After they could both breath again, Brittany reached around Santana's lithe body and turned up the temperature of the water, increasing it just enough for them to finish showering. Brittany closed her eyes as Santana lathered her blonde hair with shampoo. She couldn't help but smile. Things like this made her heart skip a beat. It was so domestic…and she _loved _it.

She hoped she would be with Santana for the rest of her life. Sure, she was only 19, but she smart, contrary to popular belief. She knew what a soul mate was and she was damn sure that Santana was just that. She couldn't image a life without Santana. It made her so sad to even think about it. She knew that no matter what she would love Santana for infinity.

When they both finished brushing their teeth, they climbed into bed and Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Santana smiled.

"I love you, Brittany."

Brittany smiled. "I love you, too. I will love you until infinity."

Santana smiled and snuggled deeper into Brittany's embrace.

* * *

**Well here****'****s a new story. It****'****s not as long as my usual****—****or as good****—****but just a little something I typed up fast so sorry if there****'****s any mistakes. But yeah, hope you enjoy and check out some of my other fics!****—****SexyGleek4life**


End file.
